Immortality and the Weight of Death
by solitarius-x
Summary: This is a prompt I got from tumblr that was just RipleyxCall and a pirate AU. since it was only a drabble it is kind of sort, but the heavy angst kind of makes up for it. I guess I could say there is a major character death as well


If anyone says living forever is a good thing, kill them. At least that is what Captain Ripley believed. There was nothing magical about it, nothing of any worth to be immortal. You watch the things around you die, disappear and move away. Everything you loves dies in the end. That is the only constant of immortality.

She hadn't always thought like this of course. How else would she have become immortal in the first place. Her and her disgusting crew of not so friendly pirates had sailed to the island, made the incantations, and then she had slaughtered the 50 men to gain 50 lifetimes.

It had been surprisingly not that hard after almost drowning them in mead to cut their throats and gain their life as their own. It wasnt so hard to live with herself for the first year of her centuries of life. She had made a new ship and life for herself. Made a name, one that was feared. Feared by everyone that saw the black flags in the distance and her cry for the hunger of battle. It was said that her blood held special powers, an in a sense it did. It killed people as she stayed alive.

She didn't mind for this new life, she was the ghost of the seas, sailing with equally blood thirsty companions, pure black flags and a no name ship to call home. Life was perfect, though she always felt something was missing.

Everyday was the same it seemed after that first year, no changes nothing of excitement for Ripley. Though on the day where snow fell and coated the deck in a blanket of whiteness, and brought them all into a large pub bursting with warm meals and equally warm wenches beds for the night.

But one thing had really changed that night. The Girl.

She said her name was Call, a strange name for a woman but Ripley was hardly the one to judge on such trivial things.

There, from the very start there had seemed to be something between them that they couldn't explain. Anything could go on the high seas though and somehow, through miraculous courting and other wishes and romantic gestures that Ripley didn't know she had, and this little woman names Call became hers.

This kind of bliss lasted for years, it was them and the sea. Sailing together in the no name ship and fighting anything that came their way. Call had taken to the pirate life surprisingly quickly, something that Ripley was afraid that she would get hurt by. Though there was no stopping the determination in her eyes and the warm hand on her shoulder, that brought the sweet words "I will be okay, promise."

It was always said in-between them before a battle. Ripley would worry and Call would reassure her that everything will be fine. It was the last thing that she had ever said to Ripley. The last words uttered through ageing lips as Ripley stayed in her youth.

They remembered, discovered way to late. When they had both fallen for each other, brought each other to the peaks of pleasure and confessed their love. The reality came crashing back. The horrible reality of Ripley's immortality that hung over her like a black cloud.

They had searched for a way of course, but the island which she had docked her ship years ago and started a new life, was gone. Claimed by the sea. There was nothing to do but watch and wait. Wait as her beloved Call slipped away more each day. Growing older, weaker, the years catching up to her ad hanging on her old frame.

She had gone peacefully, which Ripley thought was good. As she had sat by the bedside where Call lay, trying to keep the tears at bay. Call had said "I will be okay. Promise" That morning she was gone. Dying as they sailed together on a no name ship with black sails.

Ripley was alone after that, alone to watch everyone die around her and the years change. Making way for new things that conquered the old. Every year passed in a haze. There was nothing good left. As pirates were killed out and pushed into hiding, into death. As the times changed and she evolved to suit. There was only two things she kept from her time as a pirate. The pure black flag, and the piece of wood that held the name of her ship.

These were her only comforts as she came to her own end some 3 thousand years later. A black flag and a piece of wood that in careful gold lettering spelt Call. As she finally drifted into the land of the dead she placed a small kiss on the same and whispered. "I will be okay. Promise."

* * *

**Yeah hope you liked it. Sorry not sorry. **

**- Chuck TC**


End file.
